Entre llantos y pañales
by PainKiryuu95
Summary: Bebés, llantos y pañales sucios... ¿Qué tan malo podría ser para Naruto y Sasuke?


¡Hola!

Pues al fin me anime y decide escribir este one shot, ya tenía tiempo que se me había ocurrido solo que no sabía cómo empezarlo, y de repente ayer en la tarde mientras veía el partido de México me llego la inspiración y comencé a escribir-no pregunte porque durante el partido, solo paso y ya xD jajaja –

Sin más que decir, los dejo para que lean :D Disfrútenlo

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Entre llantos y pañales**

El sonido de explosiones, balazos y palabras anti sonantes resonaban aun nivel bajo en la sala de la residencia de la familia Uchiha, donde en la pantalla plana, se proyectaba una de las típicas películas donde el protagonista es invencible, por no decir inmortal y las balas y demás heridas de gravedad no lo detenían por nada en el mundo.

Un Naruto y Sasuke de veintiún años, mantenían la mirada fija en el televisor, no por ser cliché tenía que ser mala ¿o sí? Naruto tenía entre sus piernas un tazón lleno de palomitas y no dejaba ni por un momento de comer puñados y puñados como si no hubiera nada más para alimentarse. Mientras que Sasuke solo se dedicaba a ver la película, además ya había comido y no le agradaba la idea de comer cosas innecesaria y subir de peso como el Dobe.

La película continúo por más o menos otra hora hasta que por fin termino. Sasuke tomo el control remoto y apago el televisor para después volver su mirada a Naruto, quien lucía pensativo, como si quisiera hacer algo pero otra parte de él le dijera que no, que resultaría estúpido y molesto.

Sasuke supo rápidamente de que se trataba, el Dobe era tan débil.

-No lo harás-le dijo con calma.

Naruto frunció el ceño-¿Hacer que?-pregunto.

-No te hagas, ya sabes, hablar por teléfono a Hinata.

-¡C-Claro que no!-exclamo casi lanzando el tazón de palmitas vacío.

-Entonces quita esa cara de idiota indeciso que tienes-dijo el pelinegro.

-Y tu quita esa cara de perro rabioso que te cargas desde que Sakura-chan no está-contraataco señalando con el dedo índice de forma acusadora.

Sasuke alzo una ceja molesto y le lanzo una mirada envenenada.

-Yo no tengo cara de perro rabioso-rechino los dientes.

-Nooo que va, si solo hubieras visto la cara que pusiste cuando se fue. Parecías un perro bulldog con rabia.

El Sharingan se activó, tal parecía que Naruto no media la consecuencia de sus palabras, más bien pedía a gritos que Sasuke lanzara chidoris y sacara su Katana. Pero el Uchiha no lo haría, no cuando en el cuarto a unos cuantos metros de distancia se encontraba dormida en su cuna su pequeña hija; por ahora solo podía insultarlo con palabras, ya después el Dobe se las pagaría.

-No me importa cuanta estupidez tires contra mí. Eso no quita que te veas como un débil al querer llamar a tu esposa, cuando sabes que está en el centro comercial de compras-dijo con calma después de soltar su monosílabo en burla-. Se fuerte y se responsable de tu hijo por lo menos unas horas.

-¡Que no la quiero llamar!-grito a todo pulmón levantando un puño al aire.

-No grites, idiota-regaño el pelinegro.

El Uzumaki se cubrió la boca al instante, pero fue tarde, muy tarde, un llanto proveniente de la habitación inundo toda la casa, seguido de otro más fuerte.

-Lo siento-mascullo Naruto.

-Eres un imbécil.

A ambos hombres no les quedó más remedio que levantarse del sofá e ir a la habitación. Llanto, puro y fastidioso llanto de bebé reinaba en el lugar, en la cuna, un par de bebés no dejaba de derramar lágrimas y hacer pucheros mientras que movían las piernitas y manitas de un lado a otro reclamando atención. Sasuke fue el primero en acercarse y tomar a su pequeña Sarada en brazos.

-Lo siento-murmuro Naruto sosteniendo a Boruto.

-Ya no sirve de nada hablar bajo, idiota.

-Tienes razón-murmuro de nuevo.

Sasuke gruño pero no dijo nada más, ya tenía suficiente que ese idiota de Naruto interrumpiera el sueño de su hija.

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto Naruto moviendo a su hijo de un lado a otro, sin conseguir que el niño dejara de llorar.

-No las llamaras por teléfono-respondió Sasuke dándole un par de palmaditas a Sarada, quien tampoco dejaba de llorar.

-¡Ah! ¡Que no quiero llamar a Hinata!-chillo enojado.

Sasuke lo ignoro y salió de la habitación a la cocina, dejo a Sarada en su silla y reviso en los gabinetes en busca de la fórmula que Sakura siempre tenía por si las dudas ella tenía que salir y no podía amamantar a la bebé.

-Si serás Teme, este no es momento para comer, ¿acaso no notas que los bebés están llorando? Además ¿Qué clase de monstro sin corazón eres que dejas a tu hija sentada en una silla llorando?-

Naruto, Naruto y solo Naruto podía ser tan despistado, el tipo había madurado sin lugar a dudas, pero ese paso de los años no habían logrado quitar esa parte estúpida e infantil del Uzumaki.

Sasuke esperaba de todo corazón que ese pequeño defecto que aún le quedaba se le quitara con los años cuando lograra convertirse en el Hokage.

Por fin logro encontrar la leche y la dejo en la mesa junto a un par de biberones y un sartén.

-Ohhh ya entiendo, bien pensado-alzo un pulgar con una sonrisa, que desapareció cuando Boruto le jalo los cabellos y lloro lanzando baba-. Bien, yo te espero mientras tú preparas todo.

-¿Qué?

-Que tú preparas todo.

Sasuke no respondió, no hacía falta, esa mirada seria, penetrante e indescifrable lo decía todo; un claro "no estoy jugando Dobe" sirvió para que Naruto riera un poco nervioso y se rascara la nuca.

-¡Y vamos a preparar los biberones!-comento levantando a Boruto al aire, aunque eso solo sirvió para que se diera cuenta de un pequeño regalito que su hijo cargaba en el pañal. Olía a podrido, Naruto hizo una mueca de asco-. ¿Sabes cambiar un pañal?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

.

.

.

Estaban de vuelta en la habitación de Sarada.

Naruto había acostado a Boruto en la camita que estaba designada para el cambio de pañales. Habían sacado todo lo necesario para el trabajo, desde toallitas húmedas hasta crema contra las rozaduras y talco. Por fortuna para facilitar el proceso los bebés habían dejado de llorar y solo hacían ruiditos lindos, típicos de bebes de seis meses.

-Estoy listo. Puedo hacerlo. Soy fuerte-rezaba Naruto en voz baja mientras se preparaba emocionalmente para lo que haría por primera vez.

-Que digas ese tipo de cosas no hará que desaparezca-dijo Sasuke desde la puerta refiriéndose al desecho que el pequeño rubio cargaba en su pañal.

-¡Cállate Teme!, necesito concentrarme.

-Hmp.

Primero despejo un costado, toma fuerza, y después el otro extremo. Bajo un poco el pañal de la parte delantera y el olor a cosa echada a perder inundo las fosas nasales del Uzumaki, incluso Sasuke también frunció el ceño y retrocedió un paso. Naruto hizo gesto de querer vomitar y rápidamente volvió a poner el pañal en su lugar.

-No puedo, esto es demasiado-dijo saliendo al pasillo donde estaba Sasuke con Sarada.

-Es tu hijo-comento Sasuke en un claro "Te jodes y lo cuidas como se debe"

-Ayúdame un poquito-pidió el Uzumaki.

-No.

-Pero Teme…

-No.

Talvez el Karma o la buena suerte de Naruto, hizo que en ese momento otro olor igual de malo viniera de Sarada. Sasuke frunció el ceño no dispuesto a creer lo que le pasaba, mientras que Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja; sin lugar a dudas era puro y bendito karma express.

-Tu primero Teme-hizo una reverencia exagerada ofreciéndole la entrada a la habitación.

Sasuke volteó a ver a su hija y le pregunto en silencio por qué se le antojo defecar justo en ese momento. La niña sintió la mirada de su padre, así que clavo sus ojitos negros en los de él y sonrió con cariño. Sasuke suspiro resignado y entro de nuevo a la habitación.

Recostó a Sarada junto a Boruto y comenzó a quitarle el mameluco rosa que traía puesto; quito los complicados botones con dificultad, con una mano no era tan fácil hacer las cosas que parecían sencillas. Naruto ni se ofreció a ayudarlo, sabia como era su amigo así que mejor no mover el orgullo del Uchiha o se ganaría un golpe. Cuando por fin logro su cometido se dispuso a cambiar el pañal sucio.

Apenas y se movió para quitar los extremos que mantenían pegado el pañal se dio cuenta de algo; algo horroroso, algo fatal, algo que lo hizo hervir la sangre de enojo…

El pequeño Boruto estaba rozando la piernita desnuda de Sarada y le dio un pequeño manotazo entre sus arranques de hiperactividad.

El Sharingan se volvió a activar y las aspas del Rinnegan aparecieron con rapidez.

Sasuke Uchiha era un padre exagerado.

-¡Dile que se aparte!-exclamo a punto de lanzarse contra Naruto.

-¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?!-grito en respuesta.

-¡Aleja a tu hijo de mi hija!

-¡Solo están acostados!

-¡Con tu hijo tocando la pierna de mi hija!

-¡Eres un puto exagerado!

-¡Y tu un maldito irresponsable!

Irremediablemente los pequeños volvieron a echarse a llorar por tanto griterío. Más sin embargo eso no les afecto a ambos chicos, ya que continuaron con su pelea, que si Sasuke era un exagerado celoso, o si Naruto era un irresponsable que dejaba que su hijo hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, etc.

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Caos, puro caos fue lo que encontraron Hinata y Sakura.

Naruto y Sasuke se insultaban como si fueran unos chiquillos, mientras que sus pequeños no paraban de llorar. Además de que olían bastante mal y estaban medio desnudos, prueba clara de que intentaron cambiarlos pero fallaron.

Ambos callaron al instante al notar la presencia de sus respectivas esposas. Fue una mezcla entre alivio y miedo; alivio porque por fin ellas serian capaz de resolver todo ese desastre, y miedo por el sermón y regaño que vendría después.

Ambas mujeres tomaron a su respectivo bebé y clavaron sus miradas en sus esposos pidiendo alguna explicación. Naruto y Sasuke se lanzaron una mirada, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza y a Sasuke no le quedó más remedio que hablar.

-No creímos que fuera tan difícil-dijo a secas.

La respuesta sorprendió a los tres, Naruto juraba su pago a que creía que Sasuke les diría algo como "ellos estaban bien, pero el Dobe fue quien los despertó" y lo dejaría con todo el peso solo, sobre todo cuando no paraba de decir que no se comportara débil, que ellos podían con eso y con más.

-¿Difícil?-pregunto Sakura.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros-. Si, cambiar un pañal, preparar un biberón-comento serio.

Sakura escondió una sonrisa divertida y volteo a ver a Hinata, quien le respondió con otra sonrisa, seguramente pensando en que no sería mala idea volver a salir de improviso y dejar que sus esposos valoren un poco más a sus hijos y sus cuidados.

El olor a baño y cosa podrida se hizo el doble de fuerte, todos miraron a Sarada y Boruto y vieron sus caritas rojitas, como si estuvieran haciendo un esfuerzo… vale, ya saben que estaban haciendo.

Naruto y Sasuke pusieron otra cara de asco. Entonces Hinata y Sakura se miraron una vez más y asintieron con calma.

-¿Sabes Sasuke-kun? Olvide algo en la tienda-Sakura rápidamente coloco a Sarada en los brazos de Sasuke-. Seria genial si la cambias-el Uchiha quiso negarse, pero la pelirrosa lo interrumpió-. Qué bueno que estés tan entusiasmado, dejare que lo hagas más seguido. Vamos Hinata.

-Gracias Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata y paso exactamente lo mismo.

Ambas mujeres salieron al pasillo y esperaron para ver qué pasaba. Lo que escucharon a continuación les dijo todo.

-¡Mierda!

.

.

.

¿Les gusto? Espero que si ya que tenía muchas ganas de escribir de estos dos como papás, ya saben algo curioso.

Me encantaría que me dejaran un review con su opinión, si me falto más narración, que si la ortografía, el manejo de personaje, ya saben algo que me ayude a mejorar, se los agradecería mucho :D

Sin más que decir que gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este one shot, me despido y nos leemos pronto :3


End file.
